


The Snapchat Scandal

by kolvina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolvina/pseuds/kolvina
Summary: Liam accidentally posts a picture of Theo in his Snapchat story with a questionable caption. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like.. 25 minutes so apologies if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. i had about 3 people ask to make a fanfic based on my tumblr post at http://flas.tumblr.com/ so here it is

**PHOTO @liamdunbar**

[Description: Theo sitting in passenger seat of car holding up a big thumbs up.

Caption: _We are being the bait **together** this time.]_

 **PHOTO @liamdunbar**  
Caption: _this wasn't a well thought out plan_  
[Description: Theo laying on the ground with blood on his face at the abandoned zoo, he looks like he is laughing though.]

 **VIDEO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: The camera is only showing Liam's legs and shoes, and Theo running away from the hunters.  
Liam [ _barely in frame, camera shaking violently_ ]: OH MY GOD THE HUNTERS ARE AFTER US WE ARE GOING TO DIE  
Theo [ _out of frame_ ]: LIAM IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?!

\--

 **VIDEO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: There is a pack meeting at Scott's house, Liam is just slowly zooming up on Theo's face for no reason, with no caption.]

\--

 **PHOTO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Theo laughing with small yellow flowers in his hair, sitting on the lacrosse field. Caption:  _God, he is so adorable_.]

 **PHOTO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Mason, with a look of pure shock on his face.  
Caption:  _OH GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUBLICLY POST THE LAST PIC PLEASE PRETEND I DIDN'T POST THAT_.]

\--

 **VIDEO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Camera zooming up on Scott from behind a bush, who is looking all around.  
Caption:  _HE IS LOOKING FOR ME I'M SCARED_.]

Theo [ _out of frame_ ]: *barely audible chuckling*

Liam [ _also out of frame_ ]: Shut up Theo! This isn't funny!

\--

 **VIDEO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Theo in the drivers seat screaming along to the lyrics to some bad pop song, with Liam giggling in the background,  
Caption: _I'm safe everyone. Stop looking for me I'll talk to you all later_.]

 **PHOTO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Theo, only seen from back, standing on a hill that is overlooking the whole city.  
Caption:  _No place I'd rather be_.]

\--

 **VIDEO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Theo trying to use the front camera to videotape but he looks confused, Liam in the background trying to tell him to stop but he won't.]

  
Theo [ _in the front camera, selfie shot_ ]: Is this on? Okay. Listen Scott, I am not planning to kill your little beta so call your dogs off. We'll be back tomorrow.  
Liam [ _barely in shot in background_ ]: Scott! Theo, don't be a dick. Scott, I don't condone this Snapchat!

\--

 **PHOTO @liamdunbar**  [Description: Theo asleep on Liam's shoulder, Liam has a small smile on his face.

Caption:  _I really do care about him, guys_.]

\--

 **VIDEO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: Lydia walking straight toward Liam and Theo, looking furious.  
Caption:  _OH GOD_.]  
Lydia: You are so in trouble. Get in the car, Liam.  
Liam [ _from behind camera_ ]: I didn't do anything!  
Theo [ _whispering to Liam in intrigued horror_ ]: How does she walk that fast in heels?

\--

 **PHOTO @liamdunbar**  
[Description: The whole pack at Scott's house. Everyone looks like they are yelling at each other.  
Caption:  _Theo please save me_ ]

 **VIDEO @liamdumbar**  
[Description: Theo walking into the house causing the pack to erupt in chaos.]  
Everyone in the house: *incoherent yelling*  
Liam [ _from behind camera_ ]: MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!  
[Description: Theo runs to Liam and instantly kissing him, causing the camera to go black.]  
Everyone: *goes silent*  
Mason [ _can't see him because the video is all black_ ]: Oh my god so they weren't faking it. 

\--

 **PHOTO @OfficialLydia**  
[Description: Liam and Theo sitting on the couch together, leaning into each other, Scott sternly talking to them while the rest of the pack looks a bit concerned.  
Caption:  _This is actually kind of funny_.]

 

 

**Replies:**

 

 **MESSAGE @KiraYukimura** :  _LOL! Scott looks like a concerned mom!_

 **PHOTO MESSAGE @OfficialJackson** : [Description: Selfie of both Jackson and Ethan looking fly.]

Caption: _Still not a better couple than us._

 **PHOTO MESSAGE @MasonHewitt:**  
[Description: Almost the same exact shot that Lydia previously took.]  
Caption:  _As long as Liam's happy and Theo isn't murdering I guess it's fine too. For what it's worth Corey thinks they are adorable._

 **MESSAGE @isaaclahey14** :  _lol isn't that the theo guy that tried to kill all of u? u guys r wild lol_

 **MESSAGE @halederek** :  _what even is this why are you posting official werewolf meetings publicly_

 **MESSAGE @stilesisbatman** :  _OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS!?? SERIOUSLY WTF I'M COMING HOME RIGHT NOW OMFGXXAJj SERIOUSLWYY WTF I AM LIGERALLY GONE FOR A FEW WEEKS SERIOUSLY GUYS_ </p>


	2. Chapter 2

hi everyone! you all loved the fanfic so much that i decided to provide some visuals, they don't 100% match the story.. but still. hope y'all like them.

 

 

 


End file.
